lothalapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kanan Jarrus
"I've lost my way for a long time, now I have a chance to change things." -Kanan Jarrus Kanan Jarrus was a Jedi padawan to Depa Billaba who served the Galactic Republic during the near end of the Clone Wars. During the Battle of Kaller, Order 66 was executed, and all Clone Troopers, including the ones in Kanan's clone battalion, were forced to turn on their jedi masters. Billaba sacrificed herself so Kanan could escape. After being hunted down by both his clone troopers and the natives on Kaller, Kanan escaped into the outer rim, where he met Hera Syndulla and saved her from an Imperial agent named, Rae Sloane and gained her trust. A few years past and their small rebel group of three, including Hera's droid, C1-0P, soon grew into a rebel squadron, after gaining the help of mandalorian teenager, Sabine Wren and the Lasat warrior, Garazeb Orrelios. Later on, after attacking an Imperial transport, Kanan gained his own apprentice, the force sensitive Loth-rat , Ezra Bridger. Kanan trained Ezra the best he could, but since he never completed his training, this was very difficult for him. As a result, when a rumor about Jedi Master Luminara Unduli survived Order 66, Kanan and the Ghost Crew traveled to the Imperial Security prison, The Spire, to rescue her, but they discovered that the Jedi Master had died and was used to bait any remaining Jedi to their doom by the Grand Inquisitor. Kanan later duled the Pau'an sith and escaped without any casualties, other than Luminara's death. Kanan and his rebel cell would continue to fight the Grand Inquisitor and the Imperial Agent Kallus many times before the arrival of Grand Moff Tarkin and the Attack on the Imperial Com Tower. During this attack, Kanan was captured by the Inquisitor and taken to the planet Mustafar to be questioned for whatever information the Empire could get out of him. Kanan was, however, rescued by the Ghost Crew and a Rebel cell formed by Imperial Senator, Bail Organa. As the rescue progressed, Kanan, Ezra, and the Inquisitor duled in the main power room of Tarkins' Star Destroyer, which led to the Inquisitor's death, as the dark jedi's lightsaber fell into the Destroyer's power generator. Because of this, the Star Destroyer started to take heavy damage, so Kanan and Ezra stole the Inquisitor's TIE advanced v1 fighter and escaped with the rebel fleet. Later on, Kanan and the Ghost crew were tasked by Commander Jun Sato to rescue Imperial Minister Tua, who was defecting from the Empire. This mission was, however, unsuccessful and resulted in Tua's death and the destruction of the rebel shuttle 259. While trying to find a way off of Lothal, the Ghost crew stole an Imperial Shuttle along with six military grade shield generators. But as the rebel boarded the shuttle, they were ambushed by the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. Kanan and Ezra fought Vader for a short amount of time before they were both defeated but were able to escape when Kanan used The Force to drop an Imperial AT-DP walker on top of the sith lord. Once the rebels escaped Lothal, Vader still hunted them and followed the Ghost crew back to the Rebel fleet and destroyed the Rebel command ship. The Ghost crew was later tasked by Jedi Knight, Ahsoka Tano, to find the retired clone captain CT-7567, also known as Captain Rex to get him to join the rebellion. Kanan distrusts Rex and his clone allies, Gregor and Wolffe due to Order 66 and distrusts them even more, so when Wolffe contacts the Empire and tells them about the rebel's location on Abafar. The clones then redeemed themselves by helping the rebels fight an Imperial squad of AT-AT walkers during The Battle of Abafar. Once the battle ended the rebels took Rex back to the fleet and he aided them in location for their new base.